


Bite Brothers

by Rowanmoonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fluff, Harry Potter is a werewolf, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter, Remus Lupin is a parental figure, Ron and Harry and Neville are childhood friends, Torture, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanmoonlight/pseuds/Rowanmoonlight
Summary: Up to the age of six, Harry Potter was rather average. He lived with his aunt and uncle, didn’t have any friends, and was completely ordinary. But his whole world came undone when he was kidnapped and tortured by Fenrir Greyback before being rescued.Now he lives with Remus Lupin, has two best friends, and is both a wizard, a werewolf, and the chosen one. Staying hidden from the outside world, how will he cope with the after effects of Fenrir Greyback? Will he ever feel safe again? If Remus Lupin has anything to say about it, then yes.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. The Boy who Screamed Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for light torture and cannibalism with sexual overtones. This will probably be the most graphic chapter and I didn’t think that it was too bad.

It was almost five years since the Dark Lord had fallen. But his followers knew that he had not truly left them. So the bold ones, with nothing to lose, continued his work. They had all attempted to track down the Potter boy at some point, and had all failed. Some immensely powerful ward protected him from being found by any witch or wizard. But werewolves were not entirely human.

Fenrir Greyback crouched low among the trees, watching the woman and two children walk by. One boy had fluffy blond hair and was pulling insistently on the woman’s arm. The other walked behind and was scrawny, messy black hair piled on his head where a small scar could be seen peeking through. His flesh smelled deliciously sweet and tender.

A growl escaped his throat as the trio walked further away. Once they disappeared into the wards of that damned house five years of searching would be for nothing. A glance at the sky confirmed what Fenrir already knew, night was coming, and with it, the beast. He could just kill the Potter boy then and there, but he had always preferred a more _personal_ touch.

He leaped out of the trees, bounding down the street on all fours even though he wasn’t yet transformed. Long yellow nails gripped pale skin and dragged the Chosen One away. Screams echoed around Fenrir but they barely registered. Whatever magic killed his master would not save the brat now. He could feel blood warming his fingers and the boy struggled and made his nails sink deeper.

The trees deafened the feeble shouts and Fenrir ran. He could not afford to be caught now, not when he was so close. The brat was too slow to run with effectively, so Fenrir picked him up and carried him. Yellow eyes met terror-filled green and Fenrir smiled, mouth full of rotting teeth sharpened to fangs.

The boy was shocked into silence from the sight and Fenrir dropped him onto the forest floor. He was far enough away to not get caught now but he cast a muggle repelling charm and silencing spell just in case. “Now you can scream little one, but no one will hear you.”

And scream he did. Fenrir laughed and pointed his wand at the trembling child, “Now, now Harry. Can I call you Harry? We haven’t even gotten started yet. _Torris de mors!”_

As if a heated poker were touching his skin, a small brand of a snarling wolf appeared just below Harry’s collarbone. He screamed and thrashed, trying to escape the pain. “Now that just won’t do, _incarcerous_.”

Ropes bound the struggling boy tightly to a tree. “Let’s see what I’m working with,” Fenrir slashed through the oversized shirt Harry was wearing and shredded the legs of his pants. “Hmm, good. I’m sure nobody will protest me having a little fun with you before I kill you. _Aufero._ ”

Harry’s right thumb violently separated itself from his hand, blood spewed everywhere and he shrieked in agony. Fenrir eyed the bloody hand for a moment, debating, before closing the wound. He picked up the small finger and placed it in his mouth. “Do you want to know what I’m known for Harry? Being a savage beast, preying on children and eating my victims. Too bad I’ll need proof of your death. But that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself a little bit.”

 _Crack._ “Children just taste so much better than adults. Young and innocent, even your blood is new. And now I get to keep part of you forever, my own little trophy.” Fenrir held up a tiny finger bone, coated in blood and saliva.

Harry’s eyes were shut tight and his breathing was rapid and shallow. “Come on, you haven’t even gotten to see my other form yet. But maybe you like it with your eyes closed,” Fenrir ran a hand over Harry’s bare chest.

Unhuman nails scraped across unmarried skin. Before the blood could even drip they healed, “I can do this forever. _Flagello aeternum_.”

An invisible whip cracked into the small boy’s chest. He whimpered and sobbed and another whip slapped his exposed legs.

“I guess I should stop now. After all, the moon is about to rise.” Fenrir called off the endless whipping curse and admired the glint of moonlight through the trees, “It’s time.”

Harry could only watch in mounting horror as his torturer fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The sound of snapping bone and growling filled the silence of the forest. True claws grew from Fenrir’s hands and his face elongated into a snout. His body, once covered in rags, transformed into the body of a creepily disformed wolf. The eyes stayed the same though, yellow and filled with rage.

A howl split the night air open and left only terror behind. The beast lumbered towards the tied up boy on all fours, fur matted and tail swishing. It sniffed once, twice, and snarled. It lunged at Harry, claws raked down the left side of his chest. It licked the blood, taking feral pleasure in the struggling of its victim. This was neither animal nor man, it was a monster.

Desperate, Harry screamed as loud as he possibly could, and prayed that someone had heard. He stopped when a set of fangs clamped down on his shoulder. They burned like some unholy fire. There was distant shouting from far away but Harry couldn’t hear them. He had passed out from pain and blood loss. But the beast could.

It abandoned its prey to hunt the intruders instead. Spells flew among the dark trees and the werewolf fled. Voices drew nearer to the unconscious child and hands tenderly untied him. Flashes of white and gold roused him and he struggled to free himself.

“Harry, it’s okay, we’re here to help you. Please stay still so we can help you.”

But he didn’t listen. He squirmed more violently in their arms, desperate to get away.

“We’ll have to put him to sleep again so we can transport him. He needs to be healed.”

“He has the bite!”

“Someone, please, knock him out!”

“ _Sopor_.”

And everything faded away.


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for panic attack/flashback after Harry leaves Flourish and Blotts.

Harry woke up to the scent of cinnamon, chocolate, and wool sweaters. Turning his head, the source appeared to be a man covered in scars and dressed in worn clothes. His eyes were a tired brown that lit up upon seeing Harry.

“Harry, good, you’re awake.”

Harry’s eyes nervously scanned the room, only light blue walls and untouched furniture and the bed that he was laying on. No terrifying man turning into a wolf. He finally spoke in a dry and raspy voice “I’m sorry sir, but where am I? And who are you?”

“Of course, my name is Remus Lupin and this is my house. The people who found you thought it best that I take care of you after you were healed. You survived a terrible attack from the most vicious werewolf there is, Fenrir Greyback. They had to spell you asleep so they could move you.”

“So why am I here? My aunt and uncle are probably worried” Maybe. “What do you mean werewolf and spell? There’s no such thing as magic. No such thing. No-”

He was beginning to hyperventilate, images of gleaming fangs and yellow eyes pinning him in place. There is no such thing as magic.

“Here, drink this Harry. It will make you feel better.” The man, Lupin, handed him a bottle of swirling blue liquid. Not truly able to think, he downed the bottle.

His thoughts immediately slowed and his breathing evened out. Before he could even start to ask Lupin answered, “That was a Calming Drought. Now, I’m going to explain some things.

“First off, magic is real. I don’t know why you were told otherwise, but it’s true. Your parents were magical, I am magical, and you are magical. There is another world, one secret from non magic user called muggles, where witches and wizards cast spells and magical creatures are real. Which brings me to my second point.

“Werewolves are also real. As in muggle culture, they transform into a large creature that closely resembles a big wolf on the night of the true full moon. The curse is transmitted through a bite and there is no cure. However, a potion that will supposedly keep the werewolf in his or her right mind is being made. Most werewolves are nothing like Greyback, he is bitter and wants to transform as many people as he can while the majority simply live normal lives except for that one night.

“And point three, several trusted healers have determined that I will be the most suitable guardian for you. As your relatives are muggles and will be incapable of protecting you from yourself you required a magical guardian. I knew your parents and am knowledgeable in many areas of magic. I also happen to have survived an attack of Fenrir Greyback, and suffer the same condition that you now do. I know it’s a lot to take in, but do you have any questions?”

Lupin’s expression was calm, but Harry realized something with dawning horror, “I, I’m a, I’m a werewolf. I’m just like him.”

“Oh Harry, you’re not like him at all,” Lupin placed a comforting hand on Harry’s. “Trust me, I know how you’re feeling. But Greyback is a monster, you and I are people.”

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed that thought out of his head, “I’m sorry Mr. Lupin, but how can I be a wizard? I didn’t know my parents could do magic and I’ve never done anything unusual.”

Some unidentifiable emotion flitted across Lupin’s face. “Please, just call me Remus. Your aunt and uncle should have told you about your parents, and I’m sorry that you never knew. There is a book at Hogwarts, the school where you will learn magic, that records every baby born with magic. Your name is on that list, so you are a wizard.”

“Okay, um, Remus. If magic is real and they healed me, did,” Harry tried not to start crying. “Did they regrow my thumb?”

“Yes, they did.” He leaned over and patted the bandaged hand, “It is completely regrown but wrapped up for protection right now. It may tremble a little as healing wounds from werewolves is incredibly tricky, but it should be fully functional.”

“Thank you. So I live with you now?” Harry tried to wrap his head around the concept of living with someone other than Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley.

Remus smiles again, “Yes, you live with me now. Don’t worry, I’ve already worked it out with your aunt and uncle.” He did not mention snarling at the couple when they insulted the boy and revealed that he lived in a tiny closet under their stairs.

Harry’s eyelids felt heavy and he leaned back into the pillows to get more comfortable, “G’night Remus”.

“Sleep well Harry.”

-

When Harry awoke again, sunlight was streaming through the room’s window. There was the smell of bacon cooking from another room. Harry slowly pushed off the blankets piled on top of him and swung his legs out of bed. His legs were wobbly so he kept his bandaged hand on the bed and his left on the wall for support.

Harry slowly limped down a short hallway and into a small but cozy living room. A battered couch and two chairs were centered around a coffee table and curtains were drawn back to reveal a large window that showed a field and woods. There was a tiny connected kitchen were Remus looked up from the stove.

“Harry! I was just about to get you up. Here let me help you sit down.” Remus swiftly crossed the room and guided Harry to a tall, round table at the edge of the kitchen.

A plate was set in front of Harry, filled with steamy bacon, eggs, and a small bowl of yogurt. It was then that Harry realized he was absolutely starving. He dug in, relishing fresh food and not scraps that the Dursleys didn’t want.

Remus sat down and began eating his own breakfast. “So, today I was thinking that we could go shopping if you’re up to it. You’ll need some new clothes, ones that actually fit, as well as things that you want for fun.”

“Okay, I feel up for it. Thank you Remus.” Harry shyly replied as he finished the last of his egg.

Remus took his plate and set it in the dishwasher. “Alright, let’s take a look at that hand of yours.”

Remus slowly unpeeled the white bandages wrapped around Harry’s hand. His thumb was stiff and slightly pinker than the other fingers but bent and moved easily enough. Harry sniffled and hugged Remus, “Thank you”.

“You don’t have to thank me Harry. Lots of people helped you and they all wouldn’t be able to beat it if they weren’t allowed to help you.” Remus waved his wand and any dirt magically disappeared from Harry’s clothes. Harry watched in amazement at this simple feat of household magic.

“If I’m a wizard, when can I learn magic?”

Remus chuckled and ruffled Harry’s hair, “When you’re eleven you can get your wand and attend Hogwarts.”

Harry protested, “But I’m only six!”

“That’s right, you have a couple years to grow first. Come on, let’s get going.”

Remus opened the door and they both stepped out. The air was pleasantly warm for an August day and birds chirped from the nearby trees. The pair set off down a dirt road and after a quick walk reached the small center of town.

“I live in a muggle village so nobody here knows about magic. There is another witch who owns the grocery store, she lets me use her fireplace since mine isn’t hooked up to the Floo Network.”

“Why would you want the flu?” Harry was quite puzzled by this.

“Spelled f-l-o-o. Witches and wizards can travel by fireplace if it’s connected to the Floo Network.”

“Okay! I’ve never been in a fireplace before.”

Remus laughed and he knocked on the door of another house. A pleasant looking woman dressed in all green and brown with dark skin answered. “Hello Remus, here for tea or Floo? Oh, who’s this adorable boy?”

The woman kneeled down and shook Harry’s hand. “My name is Evra Whittlecrest, what’s yours?”

“Nice to meet you. My name is Harry Potter.” He mumbled towards the ground, uncomfortable meeting someone new.

Evra gave Remus a sharp look, “Harry Potter? That’s a nice name. Now I’m guessing you’re not here to chat.”

“Sorry Evra, but we just need to get to Diagon Alley. I’ll explain this weekend.” Remus gave her a tired grin.

Evra shook her head, graying hair swinging. “You better. Come on in, the fire is already burning.”

Stepping inside, the walls were painted in various shades of green, rainbows bounced everywhere from hanging light catchers, and plants covered nearly every surface. Harry smiled, Aunt Petunia would have hated this house but he thought it was brilliant. Evra lead them over to a brick fireplace with a roaring fire. She handed Remus a small pot and stood back.

Remus turned to Harry and frowned at his face, “We’re going to have to disguise you somehow. I don’t really want everybody to recognize you. I suppose just the scar will do.” Remus waved his wand and then summoned a mirror.

Looking at his reflection, Harry still had a long scar down the left side of his face but the lightning bolt was gone. Remus nodded and then vanished the mirror before reaching his hand into the small pot.

“This is Floo Powder,” Remus held up a handful of what looked like grey sand. “When you drop it in a fire that’s part of the Floo Network the flames turn green and you are transported to the fireplace of the house you call out.”

Remus tossed in a small handful and the flames turned bright green. “Just hold my hand tight while we go through, and don’t say anything until we are out. Okay?”

“Okay.” Harry grasped Remus’s hand and they both stepped into the fire. Harry flinched, expecting it to burn, but it simply felt as though he were standing next to a radiator. He waved to Evra as Remus clearly stated, “The Leaky Cauldron.”

Wild flashes of color streaked by and Harry almost felt as though he were going to be sick before he stumbled forward. Remus guided him onto a small mat where they wiped their shoes. Looking around, they appeared to be in some kind of bar with strangely dressed people at different tables. Remus quickly pulled him through the crowd and into a back alley. Harry watched in astonishment as he tapped bricks and they began to move to form an archway.

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes as they walked down the cobblestone street. Strange shops of all kinds were packed together, people walked around in fancy robes, and owls flew overhead. Remus lead him into a small shop simply called “Mugglewear”.

Various racks of clothing were jammed into the store. A small sign read “Call out a size”.

“Boys small,” Remus said. The racks immediately rearranged themselves and three rows presented themselves. Remus gave Harry a little push toward the clothing before turning to look himself.

The time spent shopping at Diagon Alley flew by until Harry and Remus found themselves in Flourish and Blotts. Harry eagerly looked through each shelf of books, though he could not understand most of the titles. The Dursleys never allowed him to have his own books, he had to steal them from Dudley’s room and read them at school. Remus also lost himself in the bookstore, keeping an eye on Harry while perusing the new titles.

Harry was so distracted that he ran right into someone else. Rubbing his head and blurting out an apology, he looked at the obstacle. The boy appeared to be his age with the brightest hair that Harry had ever seen and freckles covering his face.

“I’m sorry, wasn’t looking,” He timidly returned the apology.

“‘S’alright, I’m not hurt. My name’s Harry.”

The boy smiled, “My name is-”

“Ronald Weasley! Where were you wandering off to?” A plump woman with matching hair to Ron’s strode down the aisle and grabbed the boy’s arm.

Ron quickly protested this treatment, “But mum, I wasn’t wandering off! I made a friend, this is Harry!”

As she looked at Harry recognition crossed her face, “Hello dear, I’m terribly sorry about Ron. Where are your guardians?”

“It’s been awhile Molly.” Remus had seen the commotion and decided to step in.

Molly beamed, “Oh Remus, it has been quite some time. I wasn’t aware that you...”

“Oh, this is Harry. I’m taking care of him now.”

“How wonderful,” She said sincerely. “Him and Ron should meet sometime. Ron needs some friends outside of the family.”

“Of course Molly.”

Suddenly another redhead boy popped up behind Molly. “Mummm,” He whined.

Then another identical boy appeared on her other side. Harry blinked to make sure he wasn’t seeing double but sure enough, there were red haired twins. “Can we leave now?”

“In a minute Fred and George. Charlie needs to finish getting his books and Bill is picking his owl.”

“How come he gets an owl?” They both complained, arms crossed in unison.

Molly sighed, “You already know why, he’s a prefect so we’re letting him get an owl.”

Ron and Harry quietly talked while the boys continued bickering with each other until Remus finished buying some children’s books. “Well, we’ve got to get going now. It was nice seeing you Molly, I’m sure Harry and Ron will want to see each other again soon.”

“Undoubtedly. Have a good day Remus.”

The street was still filled with people bustling about. Harry tried to avoid people as best as he could, but still winced in pain when careless passers by brushed against his tender wounds. He shrunk in on himself and pressed into Remus’s side. There was just too many people here. It was too much all at once.

A dark colored owl fluttered right past Harry’s face and it’s piercing yellow eyes dug into his soul. Yellow eyes. Yellow eyes and dark matted hair that turned to fur.

“Harry, are you alright?”

_A short wand and strange colors that caused pain._

“Harry, look at me.”

_Nails scraping down his chest, a howl not belonging to any animal._

“Can you hear me?”

_Flashing fangs and a pain in his shoulder. Invisible whips struck his legs and teeth sunk into his flesh. No one was coming, nobody could hear, he would die here, he was going to die._

A pressure in his hands. It was cold, shockingly so. “Harry, can you start thinking of things you see in the room?”

Why? Harry knew what he was seeing already. _Yellow eyes and dark fur and teeth_. Light gray walls and a worn down couch. _Yellow eyes and dark fur._ A bookshelf overflowing with old books. _Yellow eyes_. A leather armchair. _Yellow. Pain. Pain. Pain_. Remus’s face, kind and scarred. _Fenrir Greyback and pain_. An ice cube melting in his trembling palm.

“You’re not with Greyback anymore. You are in my house, you are safe, and he cannot hurt you here.”

“Remus?” His voice was a choked sob. Harry then noticed that his face was wet.

“Oh thank god,” Remus sighed in relief. “You just had a flashback and panic attack.”

Things started to register in Harry’s mind. The owl with the yellow eyes. Remus asking him questions. “How did we get here?”

“I used side along apparition to get us back here.” At Harry’s confused face he explained, “It’s essentially teleportation. Let’s go get you cleaned up now.”

Remus guided Harry down the hall and turned on the shower. “I’ll go get some of your new clothes while you shower. Be careful around your scars.”

Harry stood under the warm water, staring at his chest. The wounds had been healed and closed by magic, but horrific scars were left behind. Claws marks ran all down his left side, faint pink and painful to touch. A matching scar down the left side of his face stretched from his forehead, around his eye, and down his cheek. There was a small scar around the base of his thumb where it had been removed and then regrown. Harry shivered despite the hot water and clutched his sides. He was broken now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did a good job portraying Harry’s flashback since I myself have never had a panic attack or flashback. If there’s anything you think I should change about it to make it more realistic please tell me so I can edit the chapter! Thank you!


End file.
